


Sitting On This Observatory Deck (So I Can Finally See The Stars)

by Yelposaurus



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Angst?, so there's that, space, stars are pretty cool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 16:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20156563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yelposaurus/pseuds/Yelposaurus
Summary: A short story contemplating the desires of a lonely human being sitting behind a window, where the planets and stars beyond the pane of glass are the only friends they can seem to find.





	Sitting On This Observatory Deck (So I Can Finally See The Stars)

**Author's Note:**

> I would say that I hope you'll enjoy reading this, but it wouldn't really matter.

Sometimes, when I can't sleep, I'll wander the cold hallways of the ship. It's nice - I'm alone, the only sounds I can hear are my own quiet footsteps and the warm hum of machinery around me. But it's also cold and repetitive, so I always find myself on the observatory deck. I could sit there for hours on end - as I watch the planets and the stars and the void that passes by before me. 

When I sit there, with my legs pulled up against my chest and my arms holding them close, I wonder why I like it so much.  
And, as I sit there beneath the planets and the stars and the void, I come to terms with the answer. I think the reason I like sitting there on that observatory deck, watching the darkness before me so much, is because I can relate to the emptiness that lies beyond the domed window I sit behind.

_There are so man black holes of loneliness clawing away at my chest that the only thing I have come to love is watching the physical manifestation of what is in my heart._

But, I wonder, just how much do I like sitting here and watching these planets, these stars, _this void?_

I answer that question years later, as I float feely between the planets and the stars and the void.  
I answer that question as I float with the feelings inside my heart - as I float without a helmet or a suit or any kind of protection against the vacuum of space.  
I love all the planets and all the stars and all the black holes inside of my heart and out so much so that -  
I love this void we call space so much because it resembles so deeply the emptiness I find inside of myself whenever I can find the courage look hard enough.  


I love it so much so that I wouldn't mind dying among it all. 

But it's fine, right? 

At least my last moments were spent not in despair, but in happiness. 

It was all I could ask for that I finally felt something, even if it was only for a little while.

**Author's Note:**

> > The grammar of logic defines the grammar of space and time, and the lives of anything that ever had the audacity to exist. 
> 
> \- Exurb1a, Logic Beach I


End file.
